soul calibur betrayal of a holy warrior
by dark nightmere
Summary: As sopthia defeats infeno soul edge lures her into a fake alillence to tempt her dark side and make her evil. This could be stated as prequal to rising darkness. I will go through soul calibur 3 and 4
1. Chapter 1 a sword chooses it's master

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.


	2. Chapter 2 the spreading of coopertion

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.


	3. Chapter 3 the burning of athens

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.


	4. Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.


	5. Chapter 5 a daughter in darkness

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.


	6. Chapter 6 The hunt for family

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.

Chapter 6 the hunt for a family

As rotation and patrokles tried to escape the madness of Sopthia and her evil soul they knew they had to find help so that Sopthia and Pyrrha could be purified of the evil energy of the cursed sword. Back in attains the sisters and Pyrrha had Just left they knew they had to find a recues of evil energy to power up soul edge and use it to unleash the swords true power but first Sopthia wanted to eliminate the rest of her family so that she could claim more power from there souls. As she was plotting this the evil around her only grew stronger and the darkness in her soul was becoming more evil. As she slowly descended into madness the evil aura that was around her only grew worse. As Pyrrha looked at her mother with fasathion and a new lust for that same power grew in her she knew that soul edge would one day be hers and if she could claim it then she would be complete and the darkness would relish her evil as she hunted down the humans and killed them. As they hunted down there family they ran across a monk who Sopthia felt power from the cursed sword within him and knew she had to claim that power from him. As the monk looked at the three corrupted woman in front of him he knew he had to stop them from unleashing the evil energy within and had to win this fight to try and protect the world from them.

Chapter 7 holy powers strike

As Sopthia unleashed her powers with soul edge hunting down her family was going to be harder than she thought. Meanwhile in the Ming empire Xianghua and Kilik felt the dark powers of the cursed sword and knew they had to stop it so Xianghua sired "we most find the new wielder of the sword and stop them" Kilik's response was "I know we most find who holds it and destroy that blade just like we did before". As Xianghua and Kilik left Sopthia came upon a temple where she felt dark energy and knew that she had to unleash it to feed to darkness of the sword. As she smashed the dark stone a young woman appeared she was Shong Mi-Na who had set out to find and destroy the sword as Sopthia turned and faced this warrior she readied soul edge for battle as Mi-Na unleashed a powerful back hit trying to knock her back Sopthia just countered with one of her strikes she unleashed an attack against this fool who tried to fight her just as she hit her back she charged her power up ready to unleash the finishing move just as another staff came in and a light shone down on her.

Chapter 8 a battle of light

As Sopthia looked at her assailed she saw it was a young man with no shirt, blue trousers and he was wearing a necklace around his neck she could feel power of the holy sword shine from the pendent she knew it had power as she prepared to fight this warrior who had jumped in between her and the opponent who had long since gone. Sopthia spoke in an anger voice "I hope your happy you just lost a soul for this sword but I shell devourer your soul and claim more power" just as she sired this another warrior jumped in who readied her sword to fight the corrupted holy warrior. As Xianghua spoke in calm but treating manor "I was hoping the holy warriors would all be good it seems as if we were wrong you shell not steal any more souls" at this Sopthia laughed "you fool I have more power than you will ever have I am going to enjoy this" with that she charged at Kilik who span his rod around deflecting her attacks as she streak at him with soul edge he deflected her attacks with ease. As Kilik streak trying to knock Sopthia off balance and get her where he could do the most harm he hit out with another attack just as she blocked as Sopthia came back and hit her attacks at him the power he held was impressive even against soul edge she streak at him and just blocked a strike from Xianghua as the dancer stepped on to the battlefield as they fought she proved to be agile and quick witted managing to keep Sopthia on her toes. As Kilik engaged Cassandra who fought with the same evil power that her sister fought with finely they managed to push the sister back forcing them to retreat but war was still on.

Chapter 9 the blood of vampires shell rain.

As Sopthia fell back from her injures from Kilik and Xianghua she knew she would need time to recover her power just as another person who sought the sword stepped on to the battle field he had pale skin glowing red eyes and held a rapier in one hand he was known as Raphael surreal he had been turned into a sought of vampire from the injures he had sustained in the fight with nightmare before Sopthia had come along and defeated the azure night and taken soul edge he knew he had to get that sword so that he could change the world for Amy his beloved foster daughter who had become infected by the cursed swords energy while treating his wounds but he knew that he would have to fight many who sought the sword and win. He had observed the battle between the new wielder of soul edge and the monk and dancer he knew that she could prove useful to his plans so he sent his minus to find her that had been two days ago. As he sat waiting for a report from them he suddenly felt someone nearing his camp and immediately suspected trouble and knew that he would kill off any who stood in his path to get to the swords and fight he would. Just as he was preparing a girl with a weird ring shaped weapon dove out of the bushes and attacked him as he jumped backwards the girl began to laugh in mad sort of way and he knew there would be trouble with this opponent.


	7. Chapter 7 holy powers strike

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.

Chapter 6 the hunt for a family

As rotation and patrokles tried to escape the madness of Sopthia and her evil soul they knew they had to find help so that Sopthia and Pyrrha could be purified of the evil energy of the cursed sword. Back in attains the sisters and Pyrrha had Just left they knew they had to find a recues of evil energy to power up soul edge and use it to unleash the swords true power but first Sopthia wanted to eliminate the rest of her family so that she could claim more power from there souls. As she was plotting this the evil around her only grew stronger and the darkness in her soul was becoming more evil. As she slowly descended into madness the evil aura that was around her only grew worse. As Pyrrha looked at her mother with fasathion and a new lust for that same power grew in her she knew that soul edge would one day be hers and if she could claim it then she would be complete and the darkness would relish her evil as she hunted down the humans and killed them. As they hunted down there family they ran across a monk who Sopthia felt power from the cursed sword within him and knew she had to claim that power from him. As the monk looked at the three corrupted woman in front of him he knew he had to stop them from unleashing the evil energy within and had to win this fight to try and protect the world from them.

Chapter 7 holy powers strike

As Sopthia unleashed her powers with soul edge hunting down her family was going to be harder than she thought. Meanwhile in the Ming empire Xianghua and Kilik felt the dark powers of the cursed sword and knew they had to stop it so Xianghua sired "we most find the new wielder of the sword and stop them" Kilik's response was "I know we most find who holds it and destroy that blade just like we did before". As Xianghua and Kilik left Sopthia came upon a temple where she felt dark energy and knew that she had to unleash it to feed to darkness of the sword. As she smashed the dark stone a young woman appeared she was Shong Mi-Na who had set out to find and destroy the sword as Sopthia turned and faced this warrior she readied soul edge for battle as Mi-Na unleashed a powerful back hit trying to knock her back Sopthia just countered with one of her strikes she unleashed an attack against this fool who tried to fight her just as she hit her back she charged her power up ready to unleash the finishing move just as another staff came in and a light shone down on her.

Chapter 8 a battle of light

As Sopthia looked at her assailed she saw it was a young man with no shirt, blue trousers and he was wearing a necklace around his neck she could feel power of the holy sword shine from the pendent she knew it had power as she prepared to fight this warrior who had jumped in between her and the opponent who had long since gone. Sopthia spoke in an anger voice "I hope your happy you just lost a soul for this sword but I shell devourer your soul and claim more power" just as she sired this another warrior jumped in who readied her sword to fight the corrupted holy warrior. As Xianghua spoke in calm but treating manor "I was hoping the holy warriors would all be good it seems as if we were wrong you shell not steal any more souls" at this Sopthia laughed "you fool I have more power than you will ever have I am going to enjoy this" with that she charged at Kilik who span his rod around deflecting her attacks as she streak at him with soul edge he deflected her attacks with ease. As Kilik streak trying to knock Sopthia off balance and get her where he could do the most harm he hit out with another attack just as she blocked as Sopthia came back and hit her attacks at him the power he held was impressive even against soul edge she streak at him and just blocked a strike from Xianghua as the dancer stepped on to the battlefield as they fought she proved to be agile and quick witted managing to keep Sopthia on her toes. As Kilik engaged Cassandra who fought with the same evil power that her sister fought with finely they managed to push the sister back forcing them to retreat but war was still on.

Chapter 9 the blood of vampires shell rain.

As Sopthia fell back from her injures from Kilik and Xianghua she knew she would need time to recover her power just as another person who sought the sword stepped on to the battle field he had pale skin glowing red eyes and held a rapier in one hand he was known as Raphael surreal he had been turned into a sought of vampire from the injures he had sustained in the fight with nightmare before Sopthia had come along and defeated the azure night and taken soul edge he knew he had to get that sword so that he could change the world for Amy his beloved foster daughter who had become infected by the cursed swords energy while treating his wounds but he knew that he would have to fight many who sought the sword and win. He had observed the battle between the new wielder of soul edge and the monk and dancer he knew that she could prove useful to his plans so he sent his minus to find her that had been two days ago. As he sat waiting for a report from them he suddenly felt someone nearing his camp and immediately suspected trouble and knew that he would kill off any who stood in his path to get to the swords and fight he would. Just as he was preparing a girl with a weird ring shaped weapon dove out of the bushes and attacked him as he jumped backwards the girl began to laugh in mad sort of way and he knew there would be trouble with this opponent.

Chapter 10 the ravens shell come

As Raphael began to try and hit the girl she jumped away and came back with another attack hitting him in the lower body as he got up and aimed another attack the girl sent a raven in to finish the job and hit him back with it as he got back up again the girl spoke in her maddened voice "if you seek the sowed you will have to go trough me because I serve it and my master nightmare is always seeking more souls". Raphael knew that he would have to put this wicked girl down before she could do to much damage to him and bring him down so he retorted with "I do seek the sword to make a new world for my beloved Amy I have no quarrel with you and I am no longer human so what are you fighting for". The girl known as Tira knew that other malfested could be useful but first she would test his steel with hers and continued the attack while saying "I do seek aid in gaining more souls for my master but first I will see weather your conviction measures up to your words fight me and see if you can best me ha ha". Seeing no way to avoid a fight he knew that he would have to defeat her in battle she wanted to test him in battle something he would be all to happy to do and so he fought this twisted servant with all his might unknown to him this was a distraction for another of the cursed swords minions was dealing with Amy and forcing her into a dangerous battle to make him serve the sword one way or another. As the battle became more intense the building started to set on fire and burn it down as she kicked Raphael back and knocked him into a chest of drawers where he tossed a dagger at her which she just dogged and sired "you fight well we will have to do this again sometime but for now I will take may leave but your daughter may already be in my masters hands ha ha. As she left Raphael knew he had to save Amy from that evil mad girl and find the sword that would help him make a new world.


	8. Chapter 8 A battle of light

Soul calibur the betrayal of a holy warrior

Chapter 1 a sword chooses its master

As Sopthia stood victories over inferno the evil swords spirit as the cursed sword appeared Sopthia prepared to destroy it but the sword spoke to her in its dark voice "you seek to destroy me for what has happened to your children but you do not need to your daughter is far closer to me. You could have power to guide her down the path of darkness you could kill all who stand against you I can give you power to destroy all. The gods do not care about you they have never cared they could easily destroyed me themselves but they used you as a tool you could have your revenge against them all just grasp my hilt and I can give you power beyond your dreams I can make you a god. You can rule all with no opposition and your family my live your sister and daughter both have darkness in there souls and you could use them to help crush your enemies no one will ever love you. You are a tool used by the gods and can take your revenge with me". As soul edge sired this a dark desire began to engulf her realising that she had been tricked all her life and used by the gods for there own desires her hatred over whelmed her and she grasped soul edge in her hands becoming the new nightmare.

Chapter 2 the spreading of cooperation

As Sopthia unleashed the power of soul edge the evil sword smiled at its manipulation of the once holy warrior as the evil Sopthia smiled she knew she needed to collect souls to feed the sword and her family and the people of attains would make a promising start she intended to feed Cassandra's dark side and make her into a malfested so that she would not fight against her and would serve her. As for her daughter she intended to start making her evil and bring her over time so that if she were ever slain soul edge would travel over to her daughter making her its new host and make the end of the world she intended to eliminate humanity and make the earth a paradise for malfested by having them kill and eat the humans she would show no mercy to them or the gods she would burn there temples destroy the statures and when soul edge was strong enough she would burn the heavens themselves and leave nothing but rains where the gods once rained and so would bring a new age of darkness and despair. As she started her long trek home so that she could feed the cursed sword and have complete power over the sword so she could take her revenge upon the gods.

Chapter 3 the burning of Athens

As towns and city's burned as Sopthia travels home. As Cassandra heard reamers that the azure night nightmare was heading towards attains she hoped it was not true because that would mean Sopthia had been killed. As she walked home thinking about what she had heard. Sopthia however was just making her way into the city but she looked like nightmare now as she destroyed homes and collected souls of people who stood in her way unwilling to let anyone stand in her way. As Cassandra made it home she heard a massive explosion from down the street as she turned around the stood Sopthia but she looked different from when she last saw her she had glowing red eyes she a black wing coming out her back and her arm looked like nightmares as she looked in horror at her sister she spoke in an evil voice that sounded like nightmare Cassandra was horrified by her sister dark voice as she spoke the evil was clear "do not fear Cassandra I have clamed more power than those damned gods could ever give me I now offer you the chance to join me and help me destroy humanity and the gods". To say Cassandra was shocked would be an understatement she was horrified the sister she looked up to her hole life was giving her a chance to destroy the vary people she had spent her life defending.

Chapter 4 a battle between sisters

As Cassandra pulled her sword out of her back she sired "I would rather die than help you to kill the people you once swear to defend" as Sopthia made mocking laughter she sired "you were always hard willed Cassandra but I take no pity on you would you take up the mantle of the gods and try and defeat me". As she sired this Cassandra knew she had to stop her maddened sister and try and save the world. As the sister clashed in battle there swords hit each other sending massive power across the ruins of attains the evil power that came off of Sopthia attacks was so strong and dark that Cassandra burly managed to block most of her evil sisters attacks as she streak out with her own sword trying to find an opening in her defence but Sopthia was having none of it and forced her back with great power the evil former holy warrior slammed her sister into a building holding her claw like arm up to Cassandra she sired " you could never beat me sister are you ready to surrender or do you want more of this". As if to answer Cassandra jumped off the wall and tried to fight back against her maddened sister but her attacks were just deflected as she got back up from been knocked down again she knew Sopthia was ruthless now and she had to strike her down now or risk becoming a malfested that was a fate worse than death as she streak again her blade just missed as Sopthia took this opportunity to hit her sister back. Wounded and without hope for victory Cassandra knew she had lost to her sister as she walked over to her she sired "you know you could have just come along quietly but you tried to fight and I respect that sister do not worry it won't hurt for long and with that she hold out her demonic claw like arm and changed Cassandra into a malfested.

Chapter 5 A daughter in darkness

As the sisters had been fighting the rest of the family tried to escape but there was no escape as they heard Cassandra screams they knew she had lost the fight they knew they had to escape before Sopthia came in and killed them all the danger was far worse than anything they had faced before as they tried to escape Pyrrha full down in there haste to escape they did not see her full behind as Sopthia came in Pyrrha looked up in to the eyes of her mother terrorfiffed of what she was she asked in a scared voice "mummy what are you going to do to me and the others" as Sopthia looked down at Pyrrha she smiled a demonic smile as she looked at her "do not worry Pyrrha I have no intention of hurting you as for the other well we'll just have to see" and with that she tossed a shard of soul edge at Pyrrha as Pyrrha picked up the shard as it connected with her hand the evil blood that flowed throw her veins instantly felt the power of soul edge and knew it had to follow Sopthia to claim more. As Pyrrha climbed up she looked at her mother in a demonic way a smile was just like Sopthia the evil was taking root. As Pyrrha and Sopthia left there house the evil power of darkness that was in Pyrrha now was just starting to become more evil over time she planned to have Pyrrha kill people and make her soul darker so that she could become a perfect host for soul edge if she full.

Chapter 6 the hunt for a family

As rotation and patrokles tried to escape the madness of Sopthia and her evil soul they knew they had to find help so that Sopthia and Pyrrha could be purified of the evil energy of the cursed sword. Back in attains the sisters and Pyrrha had Just left they knew they had to find a recues of evil energy to power up soul edge and use it to unleash the swords true power but first Sopthia wanted to eliminate the rest of her family so that she could claim more power from there souls. As she was plotting this the evil around her only grew stronger and the darkness in her soul was becoming more evil. As she slowly descended into madness the evil aura that was around her only grew worse. As Pyrrha looked at her mother with fasathion and a new lust for that same power grew in her she knew that soul edge would one day be hers and if she could claim it then she would be complete and the darkness would relish her evil as she hunted down the humans and killed them. As they hunted down there family they ran across a monk who Sopthia felt power from the cursed sword within him and knew she had to claim that power from him. As the monk looked at the three corrupted woman in front of him he knew he had to stop them from unleashing the evil energy within and had to win this fight to try and protect the world from them.

Chapter 7 holy powers strike

As Sopthia unleashed her powers with soul edge hunting down her family was going to be harder than she thought. Meanwhile in the Ming empire Xianghua and Kilik felt the dark powers of the cursed sword and knew they had to stop it so Xianghua sired "we most find the new wielder of the sword and stop them" Kilik's response was "I know we most find who holds it and destroy that blade just like we did before". As Xianghua and Kilik left Sopthia came upon a temple where she felt dark energy and knew that she had to unleash it to feed to darkness of the sword. As she smashed the dark stone a young woman appeared she was Shong Mi-Na who had set out to find and destroy the sword as Sopthia turned and faced this warrior she readied soul edge for battle as Mi-Na unleashed a powerful back hit trying to knock her back Sopthia just countered with one of her strikes she unleashed an attack against this fool who tried to fight her just as she hit her back she charged her power up ready to unleash the finishing move just as another staff came in and a light shone down on her.

Chapter 8 a battle of light

As Sopthia looked at her assailed she saw it was a young man with no shirt, blue trousers and he was wearing a necklace around his neck she could feel power of the holy sword shine from the pendent she knew it had power as she prepared to fight this warrior who had jumped in between her and the opponent who had long since gone. Sopthia spoke in an anger voice "I hope your happy you just lost a soul for this sword but I shell devourer your soul and claim more power" just as she sired this another warrior jumped in who readied her sword to fight the corrupted holy warrior. As Xianghua spoke in calm but treating manor "I was hoping the holy warriors would all be good it seems as if we were wrong you shell not steal any more souls" at this Sopthia laughed "you fool I have more power than you will ever have I am going to enjoy this" with that she charged at Kilik who span his rod around deflecting her attacks as she streak at him with soul edge he deflected her attacks with ease. As Kilik streak trying to knock Sopthia off balance and get her where he could do the most harm he hit out with another attack just as she blocked as Sopthia came back and hit her attacks at him the power he held was impressive even against soul edge she streak at him and just blocked a strike from Xianghua as the dancer stepped on to the battlefield as they fought she proved to be agile and quick witted managing to keep Sopthia on her toes. As Kilik engaged Cassandra who fought with the same evil power that her sister fought with finely they managed to push the sister back forcing them to retreat but war was still on.

Chapter 9 the blood of vampires shell rain.

As Sopthia fell back from her injures from Kilik and Xianghua she knew she would need time to recover her power just as another person who sought the sword stepped on to the battle field he had pale skin glowing red eyes and held a rapier in one hand he was known as Raphael surreal he had been turned into a sought of vampire from the injures he had sustained in the fight with nightmare before Sopthia had come along and defeated the azure night and taken soul edge he knew he had to get that sword so that he could change the world for Amy his beloved foster daughter who had become infected by the cursed swords energy while treating his wounds but he knew that he would have to fight many who sought the sword and win. He had observed the battle between the new wielder of soul edge and the monk and dancer he knew that she could prove useful to his plans so he sent his minus to find her that had been two days ago. As he sat waiting for a report from them he suddenly felt someone nearing his camp and immediately suspected trouble and knew that he would kill off any who stood in his path to get to the swords and fight he would. Just as he was preparing a girl with a weird ring shaped weapon dove out of the bushes and attacked him as he jumped backwards the girl began to laugh in mad sort of way and he knew there would be trouble with this opponent.

Chapter 10 the ravens shell come

As Raphael began to try and hit the girl she jumped away and came back with another attack hitting him in the lower body as he got up and aimed another attack the girl sent a raven in to finish the job and hit him back with it as he got back up again the girl spoke in her maddened voice "if you seek the sowed you will have to go trough me because I serve it and my master nightmare is always seeking more souls". Raphael knew that he would have to put this wicked girl down before she could do to much damage to him and bring him down so he retorted with "I do seek the sword to make a new world for my beloved Amy I have no quarrel with you and I am no longer human so what are you fighting for". The girl known as Tira knew that other malfested could be useful but first she would test his steel with hers and continued the attack while saying "I do seek aid in gaining more souls for my master but first I will see weather your conviction measures up to your words fight me and see if you can best me ha ha". Seeing no way to avoid a fight he knew that he would have to defeat her in battle she wanted to test him in battle something he would be all to happy to do and so he fought this twisted servant with all his might unknown to him this was a distraction for another of the cursed swords minions was dealing with Amy and forcing her into a dangerous battle to make him serve the sword one way or another. As the battle became more intense the building started to set on fire and burn it down as she kicked Raphael back and knocked him into a chest of drawers where he tossed a dagger at her which she just dogged and sired "you fight well we will have to do this again sometime but for now I will take may leave but your daughter may already be in my masters hands ha ha. As she left Raphael knew he had to save Amy from that evil mad girl and find the sword that would help him make a new world.


End file.
